Twisted Memories
by Potato Maiden
Summary: The magic knights have some memories they wouldnt want to re-live. It all happens in their dreams...but somehow those memories come back. Rated for content.
1. Abuse

**Twisted Memories**

A/n: Hey! Az here, I decided to do this since in Creative Writing we're working on teen issues an stuff and I'm putting our magic knights in these positions. So the first one is child abuse. At the end, there will be a headline poem my group came up with. So here's the first one.

**Abuse**

_ SMACK! Her body fell hard against the cold tile. She looked up at him, her hair covering her face and eyes brimming with tears._

_ "Otou-san, w-why? Why did you hit me?" She was trembling. Her father never hit her before. Why did he hit her now?_

_ "You've been bad. Its your fault for everything." He said as he pulled her up gruffly._

_ "What did I do father? Was it because Nina left?" She asked quietly. Bringing up the subject of her sister made him angry. Angry that one of his children killed themselves._

_ "Never talk about her!" He hissed hitting her in the face. Tears spilled down the nine-year old's cheeks. She closed her eyes trying to stop the tears._

_ "Daddy, it wasn't my fault that happened. I miss her too, its okay to cry. Mommy always told me that." She looked up at her father, her blue eyes brimming with tears._

_ "Men don't cry. I'm not through with you, but right now go to bed." He threw her against the wall. She yelped before sliding down. She scrambled to her feet and ran up the stairs before he could get mad again._

Ryuuzaki Umi bolted upwards in her bed. Her face was tear-streaked and blotchy. She had been crying in her sleep. She held up a hand to her cheek. It was stinging as if she'd just been slapped. She pulled the covers off and slid off of the bed. She walked down the hall to her parents room where they were sleeping. She peeked inside and saw her father wasn't in there.

"He must be in the bathroom." Umi said to herself going downstairs for water.

"What are you doing out of bed young lady?" Umi jumped at the sound of her father's voice.

"I'm getting some water, had a bad dream." Umi said getting a glass from the cupboard of the kitchen.

"Go to bed. You don't need any water." Her father said looking at his daughter.

"Dad, I'm thirsty." Umi said. Her father's hand swiped across her face causing her to drop the glass making it break into four big pieces. "D-daddy? What was that for?" Umi asked, her cheek now red from the force of his hit.

"Clean this mess then go to bed." He turned away and left the kitchen. Umi smelt from his breath that he was still drunk. Umi did as told then went to bed, not wanting to upset her father.

The next morning, Umi went down to breakfast after doing her usual prepping routine.

"Hello Mom, Daddy." Umi glanced nervously at her father who seemed to be normal. He looked up and smiled at the girl.

"Would you like a ride to Tokyo tower?" He asked. Umi nodded before heading upstairs to grab her bag.

"Daddy, I have something to ask you…" Umi said after the a long moment of silence.

"Yes dear?"

"Well…do you remember what happened last night?" Umi asked quietly looking down at her feet.

"No, I was in my room all night, why?"

"Well…" Umi stopped to think for the right words. "I went to get some water…and…and…you slapped me." Umi said barely above a whisper.

"I did? I would never hurt you. You're your mother's and mine's special angel." Her father kissed her on the forehead at a stoplight.

"Well…did you ever hurt Nina?" Umi asked before she could stop herself. Umi's father turned pale and looked at his daughter.

"Do you want the truth?" He asked. Umi only nodded. Her father sighed and spoke. "Yes, I only did it when needed, like when I used to spank you. Why do you ask?"

"I…I had a dream about when I was nine." Umi stopped there not wanting to say anymore about it.

"Its just a dream, dreams often lie. I wouldn't hurt you."

"Then why was I hit last night? All I wanted was a glass of water and you smacked me. The glass broke and you told me to clean it up and go to bed. Don't you remember?" Umi asked looking up at her father.

"Actually yes I do remember…I'm not sorry I smacked you though." Umi looked down at her feet.

"I'll be back in a couple of hours. Be good." Umi's father said driving off. Little did Umi know, was that a bruise was slowly forming across her cheek.

"Miss Umi! What happened?" Fuu asked seeing Umi arrive.

"What do you mean?" Umi looked at Fuu curiously.

"You have a big bruise forming on your cheek." Hikaru told her. Umi froze in her tracks and frantically began to dig in her bag. She pulled out a compact and looked at it.

"What happened to you Miss Umi?" Fuu asked again.

"N-nothing…" Umi drifted off into a silence.

"Who hurt you Umi?" Hikaru asked.

"My father…" Umi said in a barely audible voice.

"What?!" Both Hikaru and Fuu shrieked. The other people in Tokyo Tower looked over at the three.

"Its no big deal. Lets just go to Cephiro." Umi said quietly, secretly wishing she didn't tell her friends. Fuu and Hikaru looked at each other before the three stood in a circle, willing themselves to Cephiro.

"Hi lil missies!" Caldina said skipping out of the crystalline palace. Hikaru, Fuu and Umi hugged their friend smiling happily.

"Hi Caldina!" Umi and Hikaru chirped.

"Hello Miss Caldina." Fuu said smiling. Caldina looked at each of the magic knights before stifling a surprised scream.

"What?" Fuu and Hikaru asked. Umi sighed knowing it was because of the bruise on her face.

"Its my bruise, I got hit. Its nothing big." Umi brushed it off, not wanting to worry the others.

"Umi, your father hit you, it is something big. That's called child abuse." Fuu said in a worried tone, which got Caldina upset.

"He hit ya?! Well, he's lucky I don't go down there an' show him how lil' ol' Miss Caldina hits!" Caldina fumed. Umi tried to calm her down by saying it was an accident, but it didn't work well.

"Caldina! Its alright!" Umi said to the fuming Chizetan.

"Its not alright! He should be stopped before he does it again Umi!" Hikaru said standing next to Caldina.

"Caldina! Hikaru! I can handle it myself! I'm okay. I just need some cover-up and it'll disappear." Umi dug in her bag again looking for her compact. When she found it she applied the make-up and smiled. "See! All gone!" Umi chirped happily. Hikaru and Fuu still weren't happy but pretended they were.

Once inside the castle, the girls were greeted like they always were. Fuu being swept off her feet by Ferio, Lantis standing there no expression what-so-ever and Ascot hiding in a corner blushing. The first thing everyone noticed was Umi's cheek.

"Umi, why is your cheek sticking out funny?" Ferio asked. Umi placed a hand on her cheek and quietly gasped.

"Its just a bruise I got, nothing bad or life threatening." Umi said brushing it off again.

"Umi! You're in denial! Just admit that he hit you!" Hikaru yelled. Umi looked at the red-head with a glare.

"Hikaru! Its my business that my father hit me. He was drunk, it was an accident." Umi said glaring at Hikaru.

"Y-your father hit you?" Presea asked.

"Yes! I don't want to talk about it!" Umi snapped leaving the room for the room she usually slept in.

"Poor Umi, there must be something we can do to help her." Ferio said watching the water knight disappear from view.

"I think we can, Umi's mother might know of this abuse. We'll find out when we go back.

_ "Honey, did you honestly have to do that? She was just curious. She's only nine, she shouldn't have to deal with that." Umi's mother said from the doorway._

_ "She has to learn, and if you wont teach her, then I will." Umi's father said in a gruff voice._

_ "I just don't think its fair to blame Umi for Nina's death. It wasn't anyone's fault except Nina's." Umi's mother said soothingly. Another smack was heard as Umi's mother fell to the floor._

_ "I told you. Never speak that name in this house!" He barked. Umi looked from between the stair railings with wide eyes._

_ "Daddy hit mommy…" She whispered._

Umi laid on her bed staring at the ceiling. All of the memories of when her abuse first started. These thoughts left her uneasy. She never knew when her dad would hit her like he did the previous night. She opened her door when she heard a knock.

"Umi, I came to see if you were hungry." Presea said looking at the water knight.

"Not right now, maybe later. Thanks anyway." Umi shut the door and looked around her room.

"Miss Umi?" Fuu tried. Umi didn't say anything to let Fuu think she was sleeping. "I suppose you're sleeping. I'll come back later." Umi heard Fuu's footsteps descending down the hall.

An hour later Umi came down from her room since the knights had to go back home since they had school the next day.

"Umi, will you talk to your mother and find out if she knows about your abuse?" Hikaru asked. Umi merely nodded, already knowing the answer.

_"Its been a while since the incident happened. I never confronted my father about it. Fuu and Hikaru haven't said anything about it."_ Umi closed her journal and turned off the light. She went over to her bed and laid down. She fell asleep and dreamed peacefully…

_Growing pains_

_Loving meaning_

_Taste of trust_

_Faded_

_Always emphasize risks of violence_

_More_

_Inspiration and fate_

_Has lowered_

_Ventures of success have led_

_To **nothing**_

_From **1 easy hit **is_

_A bad price to pay for a_

**_Twisted Memory_**__

**-End**

Az: Yeah, the poem belongs to me, C.V, M.A, M.E, & D.J. I only used their initials for privacy. Hope you like. When we pasted this onto the paper, it looked like a lil kid. So yeah. Hope you like…I may leave this as a one-shot for now until I can fully figure out what the next issue is.


	2. Pain

** Pain**

A/n: Here's Chapter 2 of Twisted Memories. I don't have anything to go at the bottom of this like the poem in chapter one. But when I showed this to girl at my table, she said she almost cried. That had me go "Damn I'm good." Just kidding. Did you ever wonder how Hikaru was before she went to Cephiro, before becoming a magic knight? Chapter 2 will explain a little more about Hikaru…

**Pain**

"Miss Shidou, will you please pay attention?" The teacher said standing in front of Hikaru's desk. The red haired beauty looked up sleepily.

"Sorry Clef-sensei." Hikaru lifted her head up and sat up straight trying to pay attention. Hikaru stifled a yawn as she pushed a strand of red hair out of the way.

"Its okay Hika, he's boring and all, but I don't fall asleep." Miwako whispered smiling.

"Shut up Miwa, you fall asleep in Dahl-sensei's class." Hikaru retorted.

"I still get the lesson done."

"By copying me!" Hikaru burst out. The rest of the class looked at her and snickered. Hikaru sank into her chair red from embarrassment. "Oi…"

"I'm not even going to give you detention, just sit outside until class is over." Clef-sensei pointed to the door. Hikaru grumbled out the door after she picked up her stuff. When the bell rang, Hikaru left the hall before her teacher could stop her. She waited outside the school building for Miwako and Mikako for their walk home.

"Hika, Clef-sensei is a grumpy old man who needs a girlfriend." Mikako said happily opening a candy bar wrapper.

"We already knew that Miwako," Hikaru said.

"I'm Mikako." Mikako said shaking her head. "Sometimes I wish 'kaa-san didn't name us so similar."

"See you guys tomorrow!" Hikaru said when they reached the Shidou Dojo.

"Bye!" The two girls chorused as they walked away. Hikaru walked inside her house and straight to her room to do her homework.

"Need to get this done sooner or later…" Hikaru sighed before beginning on her homework.

Hikaru went to dinner an hour later when she was called down by her brother.

"Hikaru, your teacher phoned, I'm just amazed that you can manage to pass your classes and still get caught sleeping in class." The eldest of the Shidou brothers said.

_Why does he always do this to me? I don't fall asleep in class on purpose. If I'm not arguing with him or the other two, it's a whole different reason._

"Satoru-nii-san, I didn't get detention today, I just had to sit out in the hall until school was over." Hikaru explained.

"Hikaru, you're slipping again, mom and dad want you to keep up in school. Once you're in college you can do whatever you want." Satoru concluded.

"I'm not falling asleep in class on purpose!" Hikaru said losing her calm.

"That's beside the point Hika, sitting outside the class is the same as missing it. Oh, and Miwako called, she says you need to study for those exams tomorrow." Kakeru said walking in.

"Iie! I forgot about the exams!" Hikaru exclaimed. She got up from the table and ran to her room.

"She didn't say anything about these exams. Is there something she's not telling us?" Satoru pondered watching Hikaru's quick departure.

"I think it's the same thing as before, Hikaru doesn't want to talk to us." Kakeru stated.

"I cant believe I forgot about the exams! Argh!!" Hikaru opened one of the drawers in her desk and started throwing stuff out of it. "Ouch." Hikaru pulled her hand from the drawer and sucked on her index finger. She tasted blood and spit on the plush floor. She moved something's around and saw a box cutter where she pricked herself.

"I haven't seen this thing in a while. This was when I was suicidal and everything." Hikaru closed her eyes a moment before sitting on her bed looking at the box cutter.

"Maybe I should cut myself…for old time's sake." Hikaru held the blade to a spot above her elbow and made a thin slice. She smiled. The warmness of her blood trickling down her arm relieved her stress and let her cares and worries flow down her arm.

"Hikaru?" Hikaru shot up and quickly wiped the blood off her arm and put the blade away before opening her door.

"Y-yeah onii-san?" Hikaru looked at her brother nervously.

"Mikako's on the phone, she wants to talk to you about math." Hikaru's brother handed her the phone before heading back to eat.

"Moshi moshi." Hikaru said holding the phone up to her ear.

"Hey Hika, did you finish the homework?" Mikako asked.

"Yeah. You want to see it tomorrow? I gotta go, you know, shower, sleep. All that stuff," Hikaru smiled.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow. Bye." Mikako hung up with a click. Hikaru looked at her arm and saw that the blood was dripping again.

"I'm gonna have to fix that." Hikaru dug in the drawer again for the band-aids she kept in there.

"Hika, whats up with you?" Miwako asked Hikaru while eating her lunch.

"Nothing Miwa, just a little tired." Miwako shook her head and moved when Mikako came over with her soda.

"Okay Hika, you seemed really weird on the phone last night. What was up?" Mikako asked opening the soda.

"Nothing, I was just kinda tired, you know how it is." Hikaru brushed it off.

"You haven't been tired since you started arguing with your brothers last year. Are you guys fighting again?" Miwako asked.

"No, I'm just not getting enough sleep, that's all." Hikaru looked up at her two, now worried friends.

"You haven't been to tired to talk to us since last year. You kept a lot of secrets from us. Like when you were cutting yourself." Mikako said setting her soda down.

"I'm not trying to kill myself. Gimme a drink of your soda." Hikaru reached across the table and grabbed Mikako's soda. Mikako, out of reflex grabbed where Hikaru cut herself the night before and pulled her soda back.

"Ow!" Hikaru said taking her arm back.

"Sorry Hika, I didn't think I'd grab you that hard." Hikaru shook her head saying it was okay, but she went pale as blood started trickling down her arm.

"Hika, I know Mika grabs hard but, she doesn't have nails to make you bleed. Did you cut yourself last night?" Miwako asked.

"Yeah, I was putting ice in my soda and it cut my arm." Hikaru said. It was a badly told lie, but a lie nonetheless.

"Hika, how can ice get to your arm? Were you cutting yourself again?" Mikako asked the now very pale Hikaru.

"Hika, I thought you told us you stopped cutting." Miwako looked at Hikaru in a cold way.

"Look, its none of your business if I cut myself or not! Just butt out!" Hikaru said loudly. Mikako and Miwako looked at each other in shock then left without a word.

"When school was out, Hikaru ran home. To her room…to the box cutter. She tore open the drawer a readied the blade.

"Hikaru, are you doing your homework?" Satoru called through the closed door.

"Hai! I'll be down in a bit!" Hikaru took the blade and made a thin, deep slice across her arm. Crimson blood trickled down her arm and she grinned. _I'm grinning like an idiot._ Hikaru thought to herself. "Why not take all my pains away?" Hikaru made a few more slices across her arm until she was bleeding freely.

"Hikaru, you okay?" Satoru asked 20 minutes later.

"Yeah I'm fine! I'm just going to take a nap!" Hikaru said.

"Okay." Hikaru heard her brothers footsteps descend down the hall. Hikaru cleaned off her arm and sat on her bed.

"I'm going to need a different shirt now." She got off her bed and went to her closet. She pulled out a dark red long sleeve shirt and put it on. She walked toward the dojo when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Hikaru yelled to her brothers. Hikaru walked to the door and answered it. Miwako and Mikako were standing there.

"Hika, we need to talk." Mikako said grabbing the same arm Hikaru cut herself on and pulled her outside.

"Ow! Mika, that hurts!" Hikaru said pushing Mikako off her arm.

"You've been cutting yourself again haven't you?" Miwako asked. Hikaru looked down and nodded.

"Hika! You got to quit this! When we get to high school you're gonna be the captain of the kendo team!" Mikako said. Hikaru shook her head.

"Its deeper then that. I'm not getting along with my brothers, the teachers think I'm stupid, even though I'm not. You guys wont leave me alone about my cutting. Life has no meaning for me now. You guys need to try and understand that." Hikaru explained, tears leaking from her ruby eyes.

"Look Hika, we've been trying to help you, but all you do is push us away. If you don't want any help from us, then we'll leave you alone." Miwako said walking away. Mikako sigh and waved good-bye before following her sister. Hikaru turned around and ran inside toward her room

Once inside her room, Hikaru took out the box cutter again.

"Now my friends don't even want to talk to me." Hikaru wrote a quick not to her brothers saying good-bye and that she was sorry for what would happen. Hikaru took one last look at the note before sitting on her bed to make the final, deep slice in her vein.

A/n: It's pretty obvious what happened to Hikaru. Like I said, I wouldn't have a poem but I have a quote. _Forget regret, or life is yours to miss. _Its from RENT by Jonathan Larson. When I typed this, I was copying from a story I previously wrote in Creative Writing, and its a lot shorter since I had to cut out some parts. But as usual, review!!

Cutie Eskimo- Thank you. I'm working on one that fits this chapter.

Teh Nezumi- Sorry Nez, I did it for the reviewers, besides, I call Clef a grumpy old man. Which he is. Of course these are sad, baka.

Sea Mistress- Happy? I added Clef. I like to rush things. I'm a violin player, we like to rush. (With our class, its hella true)

Thankies to all the reviewers!!! (Its pretty obvious that I don't own Rayearth.)


	3. Defiled

**Defiled**

A/n: I'm back with chapter 3! This one goes a little bit further then what I originally planned and it may either be the shortest or longest. On a side note, Next weekend I'll be in California for that weekend. (No more Comic Con plans now 'cause of orientation. Stupid freshman orientation) I might go crazy because of lack of cable at sister's house so no anime to keep this human sane…twitch So here's chapter three.

**Defiled**

            Houoji Fuu looked up at the man with fear and panic written across her face. The man looked down at her and chuckled in a menacing way. She never wanted to be here, she never expected to be kidnapped and brought to a strange man's home, more like a trash heap, but his home nonetheless.

            "Time for some fun," He said pulling the girl closer to his body. Fuu turned her head away from him, he was drunk and hadn't brushed his teeth in what seemed like weeks.

            "W-what do you mean by f-fun?" Fuu asked her voice trembling. The man smirked and licked the side of her face.

            "You'll see," He said clawing at Fuu's shirt. Fuu's eyes widened as she tried to cover herself to no avail.

            "T-this isn't fun! This is rape!" She yelled smacking the man across the face with her free hand.

            "It's not rape, it'll be fun," He said opening the door to his bedroom and throwing Fuu on the old, tattered bed.

            It was around midnight when Fuu was away from that man's trash heap – I mean house. She looked around the neighborhood she was in and gave a small sigh. She walked to a particular mansion and buzzed at the gate.

            "Hello?" Umi's voice said through the intercom.

            "Umi-san, its me," Fuu whispered almost afraid of speaking aloud.

            "Oh, come on in!" Umi pushed the door buzzer thing and Fuu walked up the driveway to Umi's front door where stood Umi.

            "Fuu! What happened?!" Umi asked seeing her friend. Indeed Fuu looked horrible, her hair was disheveled, her clothes were torn and bloodied in some places, if that wouldn't worry you, seeing Fuu's tear stained blotchy face would make you worry.

            "I…I was…" Fuu didn't continue seeing Umi knew what happened.

            "Let me get you some clothes then I'll take you to the hospital to make sure nothing is broken. Hold on," Umi said running up the stairs to her room.

            "Well Miss Houoji, you are perfectly fine except for a few bruises that should form within the next few hours," The doctor told Fuu.

            "Arigato," Fuu nodded and got off of the examining table. She and Umi walked out of the examining room and headed toward Umi's car.

            "Why were you out so late anyway?" Umi asked heading back toward her house.

            "I got into an argument and left heading toward Hikaru's house. I was walking and I bumped into that man and he just came and grabbed me from behind took me to his home and…" Fuu trailed off tears coming to her eyes. Umi nodded and pulled into the driveway.

            "That was stupid Fuu, even Hikaru wouldn't do that, that and her brothers would follow her and beat the shit out of the guy that would try to rape her," Umi said laughing at the image. Fuu joined her in laughing and smiled.

**---Finis**

Az: So yeah, that was the last chapter of this, if you want me to continue, give me a situation, or actually pick from – Prostitution, Drugs, Kidnapping, Stalking, uh…any form of harassment or even the ones I did before. You can also give me a different character from Rayearth other then the magic knights, i.e.: Ascot, Clef, Caldina etc… So get reviewing!  
  
But first…

Momiji-chan Wa Baka: Aww! Thanks Krissie! huggles Did I tell you that Kate adopted Binky? The newest addition to the box family? He's so cute! There's Baka the oldest and she's a girl, then Binky he's new. We're gonna have to get a new bigger box.  That's why your box rent was so high.

T eh Nezumi: I know ice can cut you, but why would someone put ice on their arm that's not in a baggy? But yeah…

So review so I can get an idea of what I'm working with. If I don't any suggestions continuing this, this whole fic is over!! Bye!!! (I'll try to update as many fics as I can and still read A Tree Grows In Brooklyn.)


End file.
